fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Theosis
'Chaos Theosis '''are one of the main antagonists of ''Arby n' the Chief ''season 6. They were a group of hackers and cyberterrorists that claimed to have risen in response to the formation of TOSERS. The clan demanded the disbandment of TOSERS, and threaten to ban players in Halo: Reach matchmaking until their demands were met using their Fragban software, which gave any player fragged in-game with a console ban. Members *'Clyde (MILFHUNTER69): 'The leader of the group, using the Elite Officer armor in steel and red colors. He is an idealistic individual who believed that bringing down the TOSERS would make Xbox Live community a better place. This was a facade, and his true motive was to simply make money. Clyde was taken surprise and fragbanned by Arbiter and Master Chief, but returned with another console and helped Trent though he was fragbanned by the duo again. *'Adam McIntyre (Oo_PuFf_Da_ChR0n1k_420_oO): 'The youngest member of the group, in red and pale colored Spartan armor. Adam was a foul-mouthed child who was constantly berated by his mother, who was also a victim of Adam's profanity. Besides acting argumentative and perverse, Adam was very tough and skilled, only making him more dangerous with the hacks bestowed to him and his comrades. Adam's motive was to simply cause trouble. Adam was confronted by the Arbiter and Master Chief in his own map, but was taken away by a corrections officer, and Arbiter fragged him while he was screaming by shooting him with a magnum. *'Kylie (KILLERK1TTEN19): 'The only female member in the group, in purple and cyan colored Spartan armor, Kylie was vicious and efficient. Other than Clyde, she was likely the most member of the group. She even used cheats such as shooting through walls to further her effectiveness. Kylie's motive was to gain enough money to be able to move out from her home, due to her abusive mother. Kylie was tricked by Master Chief and then fragbanned by him, Clyde then cut off ties with her for her failure by assassinating her. *'Duncan (BACK2THEKITCHEN88): 'The bulky member of the group, in brown and grey colored Spartan armor, Duncan was a fiercely competitive and professional player who was an intolerable misogynist. He used to be an MGL player prior to joining the group, and had a profound respect for those of considerable skill. He favored using power weapons, always carrying Rocket Launcher and Fuel Rod Cannon into battle alongside a jetpack. Duncan's motive was soley to stop TOSERS to make online gaming not feel restricted and attempted to dinstance himself from the clan after learning of their true motives. Believing Duncan would betray the group, Duncan was betrayed and fragbanned by Kylie by assassinating him. Affiliates *'Stephen (Silent Strike): 'A level 2 member of TOSERS, Stephen was Arbiter and Master Chief's first supervisor. He was eventually promoted to Level 3, receiving most administrative privileges. However, he was secretly a Chaos Theosis affiliate, paid by the clan to give them a list of all known moderators using his administrative privileges, and was later paid to another sum to allow the clan to enter the TOSERS server with their hacks and cheats activated. After discovering his involvement, Arbiter fragbanned him by shooting him with a magnum. *'Trent Donnovich (Trent D): 'The financial banker and employer of Chaos Theosis. Arbiter and Master Chief confronted him, planning on fragbanning him to save Halo: Reach, and Master Chief fragbanned him by running him over with a tank. *'Kylie's Bodyguards: '''Two skilled Halo: Reach players who were hired and manipulated into protecting Kylie however neither of them were allowed to use Fragban. The bodyguards were accompanying Kylie but were fragbanned by Arbiter and Master Chief. Category:Arby n' the Chief Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Hackers Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations/Teams Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Traitors Category:Power Hungry Category:Intelligent Characters